The Jock and the Study Buddy
by Zeus6257
Summary: Logan the anti social nerd with a major crush on one blonde hockey jock
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, I'm writing a Kogan fanfic I'm having Writer's block on The Beauty and the Geek. So here goes nothing! :)**

Logan walked down the hallway towards his Economics class. He loved this class, not for the material, but for the sights. Yes, he was sight-seeing in his econ class. His favorite sight was the Tall, Lean, green-eyed blonde, Kendall Knight.

Kendall, the school heart-throb. Everyone loved the blonde. Especially when you lead your team to straight championships, since middle school. Kendall was an All- American boy. Fine in shape, good grades, and STRAIGHT. He was currently dating some girl named Jo.

Logan never really liked Jo that much. Mostly because she was dating the man he wanted for himself.

"Psst..., Logan why are you staring at the 'it' couple again?" Camille asked

Camille was Logan's BFF. They both got great grades. Both enjoyed equations and crushes on popular people. Camille's crush was the second blond in the 'it' couple. Yup she had a crush on Jo Taylor. Kendall Knight's girlfriend. But yes both Camille and Logan are gay. Kendall is Logan's and Jo is Camille's if they ever got the chance.

"I'm admiring Kendall from an distance. Like you are doing to Jo." Logan spoke in hushed tones. They whispered about their crushes for all they knew they were the only gay students at Palm Woods High.

"Well stop... because if you do it, I'll do it too!" she answered back.

They both turned their gazes somewhere else as they head to their seats that were located in the middle, front of the class.

**Yeah i know it was short but, there is more to come! ~Zeus6257**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Well you should ask for a tutor if you are failing. You can't be benched for the rest of the season. I will not date a failure." Yelled Jo

Kendall just sighed, and watched his 'Amazing' girlfriend, head out towards her drama class.

"She's right dude!" His best friends James and Carlos yelled in unison.

James and Carlos have been Kendall's best friends since Pre-K. They also are on the hockey team. The three of them are called the wall when playing both defensive and offensive.

"I know... it's just that I don't get economics! Not to mention, she wants my attention 24/7 , plus we have practice, then we have surprise practices. Also I have a damn job! How am I suppose to study?

James and Carlos shared a look. "Break up with her dumb ass!" they yelled in unison again only to be meet with an as-if look.

"Well then whats the plan then, Kenny? If there is one?" James asked laughing a little when mentioning Kendall's child hood nickname.

"I'll ask Mr. Roberts if he knows anybody whom is beyond passing, and see if can find me an tutor. Because I will not be benched and will not do after school sessions with that old man." Kendall told them as he headed towards his seat in the back right corner.

"Ok, Class lets get started huh?" Mr. Roberts asked as he clasped his hands together. To only met with groans of annoyance. _'Yay, another fun day in economics' _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Roberts gave the class a worksheet, that they may complete for an in-class assignment. Though Logan finished early, like ten minutes after early. He sat there reading his book.

After ten minute or so of reading, he was beckon to Mr. Robert's desk. Logan walked to his desk, that is when he noticed the Kendall was standing right next to Mr. Roberts.

"Mr. Mitchell" Roberts said, "I'll like you to meet Mr. Knight. Kendall here is failing my class and one other. He asked if I had anyone that might be willing to do tutoring."

"Knowing how well you advance in school, I decided to ask you. I have also talked to Mrs. Collins, who's class Kendall is also failing. She said that you passed her Government class with flying colors."

"She told me if you could get Mr. Knight here to a B average by the end of the year. She will give you extra credit in your Political Science class. So what do you say Mr. Mitchell" Roberts asked.

Logan awkwardly shook Kendall's hand, and gave him a small smile.

"I gladly accept. More credit for me!" Logan said with a smile.

The more Logan thought about it, he thought '_what have I gotten myself into_'


End file.
